


陨石

by SOAKMEINBLEACH



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Cuntboy, Incest, M/M, Mother Complex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:14:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24390403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SOAKMEINBLEACH/pseuds/SOAKMEINBLEACH
Summary: 尼禄察觉到自己又起了反应。他再次把冷水泼到脸上，眼见白日的光线渐渐消失，夜晚降临。水珠从他侧脸下滑，坠入洗手池。
Relationships: Nero/Dante
Comments: 1
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 但丁是cuntboy体质，也是尼禄的真·亲妈  
> 含有较多背德描写、强烈的俄狄浦斯情结、不科学产乳、乱伦  
> 如果阅读过程中感到不适请及时关闭

01  
尼禄回到事务所的时候，但丁刚好转身，关上门。

原本如常的脸色突然沉了下来，尼禄的眉头几乎皱成了一个死结。他就这么站在原地，死死地盯着二楼那扇门，双手成拳，骨节作响的声音像极了他无处安放的不解和怒气，看似来势汹汹，实则毫无作用。

几分钟、半小时，甚至更长的时间可能都过去了，尼禄不知道自己究竟站了多久，可但丁的房门始终没有打开。他眼底烙印着对方关上门时没来得及隐藏的暗红衣角，透过涂装后的木制围栏的缝隙，像个火星一样蹦进他眼睛里，烧着剧痛。  
尼禄像个被扎破了的气球，强烈的情绪都被放光，只剩一个干瘪的外壳，瘫在地上包裹着五味杂陈，还有细不可查的委屈。

这个月，已经是但丁回避他的第四天了，如果说得准确一点，是两人从几天前开始就根本没有正常交流过。但丁从没用过这种方式来回避问题，所以尼禄也没了办法。他试过围追堵截、刨根问底，最后都被但丁成功规避或者化解，然后一切又回到原点，只能任其发展。

尼禄想起自己把但丁堵在房间里，他看准了，没有恶魔，没有委托，没有其他人，好像命运都为他让步。尽管他们面对面的时间实在是太短了，但他依旧发现了但丁的不同之处。他的叔叔让他想起了记忆里一些被埋藏的东西。柔软的乳房、轻拍后背的手、让人安心的怀抱和气味。这些通通指向一个象征着熟悉与安全的词汇，母亲。

他被自己突如其来的想法打了个措手不及，反应过来的时候但丁已经溜之大吉。

但丁有吗？他该有的。尼禄想。该有什么？他又反问自己。  
乳房、子宫、本该长着阴茎的地方被阴户代替，手指可以插进去，阴茎也是，因为曾经有人这么做了，所以他怀了你。那时的他意气风发，年轻，漂亮得很锋利，但突如其来的怀孕让他的生活天翻地覆。他要开始忍受自愈也无法拯救的生理阵痛，漏尿，涨奶，松弛的盆骨关节。原本让恶魔闻风丧胆的猎人只能暂避锋芒。  
直到一个雨夜，他躺在沙发上，事务所因为欠费停水停电，你已经迫不及待想要出生。他感受到你，于是脱下裤子，难堪又屈辱地张大双腿，疼痛仿佛有人横空取走他两根肋骨，汗水滑过他眼角像眼泪，然后你呱呱坠地。  
动作笨拙不熟练，但他抱你在怀里，重新拿起自己的大剑。你的哭声和恶魔的惨叫哀嚎夹杂在一起。  
你怎么就认为他是你的母亲？因为你这么希望。这会让你无限地靠近他，同时也无限地远离他。甚至让你开始嫉妒你的父亲。

事实上，尼禄根本记不得那么多。他的记忆从但丁和恶魔开始，他被但丁养大，没有所谓的父母什么事。但丁虽然嘴上告诉他，他们是叔侄，其他的问题却一概不提，他问过，质疑过，甚至发过脾气，最后都不了了之。  
可尼禄却记住了但丁身上的气味，那是独属于哺乳期的味道，即使记忆模糊甚至消退，他也依然记得，只是忘了这究竟代表什么。

事务所太安静了，好像只有尼禄一个人。在回到房间之前，他又看了一眼但丁紧闭的房门，没敢低头看自己。他于心有愧。

这实在是太怪异了。尼禄一边自我谴责一边关上门。但丁是他的叔叔，姑且相信这个说辞，但他不应该，这么幻想。房门反锁，没什么用，只是心理安慰。靠着屋门，他把阴茎解放出来，裤子绷得他难受。

看着自己的手，黑色的半指手套。该在手腕缠上绷带，会更像他。尼禄闭上眼睛，咬紧牙，抚上硬得让自己都羞愧的性器。  
“尼禄。”但丁叫他的名字，声音低沉又缠绵，就像在耳边。他加快手上的速度。但丁亲吻他，向他张开双腿。他压抑不住开始喘息，热量快把鼻翼撑破。  
“哈啊……尼禄…”但丁的手抱着他，腿缠着他，小穴把他绞紧，“……干我……啊……好孩子……用力…”

操。操。操。该死的，真他妈该死。  
尼禄感觉自己整个大脑都在发胀，澎湃的热量蔓延到四肢百骸，撸动阴茎时更快更用力。

“射给我…射给我……”但丁掉眼泪了吗，还是汗水，无所谓，无所谓。尼禄的身体渐渐下滑，不停地喘气，要么就断气。他睁开眼睛。双腿大张、翕动穴口流出他精液的但丁消失，只有空荡荡的房间，和满手的兽性液体。

但丁、但丁、但丁。  
叔叔、母亲。女人、男人。

对不对。不对。还是对。有答案吗？没有。尼禄走向浴室，心跳如鼓，血液沸腾。他刚才是故意不戴套，就为了把但丁抱进浴室里再来一次，如果但丁不想怀孕，那就在浴缸里做爱，放满水，他会把但丁插得很满，不会有水混进去。做完，他会帮对方把精液洗出来，用手和花洒。

但丁被干到碰一下就会发情，阴唇也可怜兮兮的红肿，尼禄是个好孩子，他会温柔一点给但丁做清理，无意还是故意地擦碰过敏感的阴蒂，再让对方高潮一次，然后缠着他求他再插进去。

冷水扑脸。尼禄看着镜子，好像在看一个不认识的人。

这是很正常的事情，想和喜欢的人做爱简直再正常不过。他年纪正当，血气方刚，就算掉进了魔界，恐怕把恶魔屠戮殆尽也还剩几口气，够他回到但丁身边。可又偏偏是但丁，从他第一次梦遗之后就完全住进了他的性幻想里，让他好长时间都没办法面对对方。直到他学会在但丁面前抑制欲望，这种尴尬的事情才从生活里消失。

尼禄试过好多方法，色情杂志或者是AV，转移注意力。女性柔软的胸部，挺翘双臀，可爱的、性感的。结果，所有画面和词语在他硬起来之后，又被他自动带入到了但丁身上，还该死的合适。  
那一套不知何时何地看见的蕾丝内衣，但丁脱下风衣之后正穿在身上，尼禄想，他真想。但丁冲他张开腿的时候，内裤上还开着极为色情的一条缝隙，明明被他操狠了，却又在被他注视的时候开始湿润，伸手摸上去就抖个不停。

……别想了。

尼禄察觉到自己又起了反应。他再次把冷水泼到脸上，眼见白日的光线渐渐消失，夜晚降临。水珠从他侧脸下滑，坠入洗手池。

无解。

02  
但丁最近的奶水出得很频繁，比尼禄还没断奶那两年还要严重。以前尼禄还小，他也正值哺乳期，不可抗力。整个白天下来，孩子吃完一只，另一边他忍不住涨，只能自己挤掉一部分，脱掉外衣跪在马桶前，两手用力挤压，乳汁就这么泌出来，酸痛酥麻。  
后半夜尼禄会哭，他只能咬牙，又把乳头交出去，直到尼禄像个小怪物一样心满意足地打出一个奶嗝，他拍拍孩子的背，才继续睡觉。

但丁从没想过自己会当妈，也不会。就算下半身少了个关键物件，又多了个不该有的入口，这种天生的东西，改不了也就算了，他的自我认同依然是个男人。可他从没有想撒手不管，伊娃是个好的母亲，她不会这么对待他，所以他也不会这么对待尼禄。

尴尬的只是他的身份，还有尼禄父亲的身份。但是还不等他想好借口或者解释，尼禄已经悄无声息地长大了。从一个连路都走不稳幼童长到几乎和他一样高，好像没用太长时间。似乎就是那么一夜，睁开眼睛的时候少年已经成了青年，明明昨天还是前天，还是个会因为想要晚安吻而害羞的孩子。

他的孩子、他的……孩子。

但丁偶尔会怀疑自己对时间的判断是不是有什么误差，可事实就摆在面前，他只能接受。长大是一件好事，至少表面看来如此。尽管尼禄有那么一段时间总和他闹脾气，说话的时候都撇着头或者低着头，怎样都不看他，但慢慢的也就好了，又变得像小时候一样粘人，他只能有些草率地把对方的举止划进叛逆期里。

当漫长——好吧其实也没有多长的别扭过去之后，尼禄又像小时候一样黏上来抱他。虽然他只是拍拍对方的背，嘴里无奈地说着：“好了好了，别那么粘人。”但心里却希望尼禄抱久一点，他也不知道自己在想什么。

那时候尼禄已有了男人身量，臂膀结实有力，体温滚烫，埋在但丁颈窝里呼吸的时候，他恍惚感觉自己被烫伤，还有些痒。当拥抱结束的时候，但丁看尼禄的脸，有点红，这是常事，可他却没办法再直视对方的双眼了。

当天夜里，但丁依旧需要处理自己时不时的涨奶和突如其来的情欲。他试过追究自己还在产乳的原因，可多年过去了，还是一点端倪都抓不到，只能在不舒服的时候及时挤干净，欲望大概只是顺带的产物，可他高潮的时候想的却是尼禄的脸。  
尼禄进入他的房间，像只渴望抚爱的小狗，又像一只凶猛的野兽，不管不顾地扑到他身上，曾经把他乳头咬得生疼的乳牙成了利齿，恶狠狠咬破他的嘴、他的皮肤，一边愧疚一边脸红，明明眼睛里还衔着泪水，嘴里也不停地说着对不起但丁原谅我，下身的阴茎却毫不留情地把他贯穿。射精的时候尼禄把他死死抱着，精液全都进了子宫，他反射性颤抖，尼禄却不松手，不断乞求着爱乞求原谅。  
想象里，那双和他很像的眼睛把他的灵魂注视到燃烧。

这才是最不妙的，简直不妙到极点。他不敢看自己满是淫液的手，只能一动不动地盯着天花板，感觉下一秒维吉尔就要出现，再把他给捅个对穿。

到底哪里变了。但丁不明白。他感觉自己好像忽略了很多东西。可他没有多余的时间去搞清楚，报应接着就来了。他涨奶的频率开始变得不可控制，情潮也变得更凶猛，仅仅是穿着普通的衣服，乳汁也会渗出来，两边胸都疼得让他发抖，伸手去挤又会让下半身淫水泛滥，连锁反应把他搞得苦不堪言。

他不得不花更多时间来收拾自己的烂摊子，并且尽量避免和尼禄产生什么直接接触，尽管每次自慰的时候，他都希望尼禄打开房门，用那双让人窒息的手把他抱住，说点什么，什么都不说也可以，把阴茎捅进他身体里。他们可以做很多次，把体内胡乱冲撞没有尽头的精力都发泄掉，从床上到床下，如果尼禄愿意，浴室里也很好，没人的时候可以在走廊上，楼下，他的书桌。  
尼禄可以抱着他，用力地干他，咬他的乳头喝下奶水，然后把所有精液射给他。  
但他们不可以，所以他选择关上那扇门。

夜深了，但丁听见自己的心跳，身体因为空虚而疼痛。他叹了口气，产乳带来的情潮褪去了一些，神志清醒不少，让他在面对尼禄的时候不会做出什么万劫不复的事——但这也只是想象中乐观化的结果，事实会怎样谁都不敢胡乱下定论。

再这么下去也不是办法，但丁心里清楚，却也只能祈祷这种怪异的现状尽快过去，他总能想到办法弥补尼禄。

03  
从梦中惊醒，尼禄猛地睁开眼睛。房间里很安静，只有他的喘气声。汗水打湿了鬓角，他感觉嗓子发干，浑身都不舒服。用了两秒或者是更长时间，尼禄确认什么都不会发生，喘息和心跳却还是维持着强烈的节奏。

他翻了个身，用手把身体撑起来，喉咙里挤出一声困兽般的低吼。他不断想着但丁，又不停阻止自己去想。前额抵在拳头上，他太用力了，手背上的青筋隆起像河流的支系，骨节发出清脆声响。  
空着的手摸到下半身，尼禄沿着被汗水沾湿的皮肤往下滑，勃起的阴茎上沾满了粘稠微凉的液体。

“操……！”尼禄咬紧了牙，胸膛起伏急促得好像心脏要跳出来。灵魂绝望，肉体却快乐。他整个人紧绷着，像是要抵御什么外来伤害。体内燎原的火无法熄灭，没有尽头，他咬着牙齿，忍不住闷哼又咬住下唇，皮肉破开的疼痛让他维持清醒，快感却不会消退。  
“但丁…”无声地咀嚼着口中的名字，他自暴自弃地侧躺向一旁，像个蜷缩在子宫里的孩子。

冷水扑头盖脸地淋下来，尼禄低下头，看着水流挤进下水口。

夜还深。事务所浸泡在海水一样的寂静中。

走出房间，尼禄听见自己细微的脚步声。感受着心跳，呼吸急促，像涨潮漫上他的口鼻，上一秒溺水下一秒获救。他站在走廊上，看向但丁的房门。木头，涂料，岁月，坚固又脆弱，简单的“打开”没有什么用。  
你希望他能听到你的乞求，从睡梦中醒来，走到你面前，把那双手，那双被半指手套和绷带裹着的，让你窒息的手，伸出来，像小时候一样抚摸你的头，或者是拥抱你。最好再给你一个吻，你可以感受到他双唇的柔软，胡渣和呼吸会让你心跳，没关系，你会控制得很好。

可是什么都没发生。

尼禄孤零零地站着，安静得像下一秒就会融化进黑夜里。他看着那扇门，越来越近，越来越远，他抬脚走去，碰上门把手之前浑身战栗，满鼻满腔都是深海的鱼鳞。他以为自己会看见但丁平稳地沉睡着，因为他的到来而睁眼，或者是别的什么，他甚至想过但丁可能并不在。

他没有想过，或者说曾经想过无数次。但丁坐在床上，嘴里咬着上衣的下摆，双腿大张着，一只手正抚摸湿漉漉的阴唇，故意摩擦过阴蒂之后，眼角硬挤出一点眼泪，爽得腰弓起，整个人都绷紧，双乳不受控地泌出奶水。床头昏黄的灯为但丁打上老旧电影的光，湿漉漉的穴口含着同样湿漉漉的手指，暖色调的水光让画面看上去荒诞又淫靡。

但丁还没有发现他，兀自沉浸在自慰的快感里。尼禄屏住了呼吸，下身诚实地勃起，他无法移开视线，心跳越来越快。早就在心里生根发芽的疑问似乎已经有了答案，但他依然想要得到对方的亲口证实。

他不想再等了，他推开那扇门走了进去。

但丁看见尼禄的时候，多巴胺在他脑子里蹦跶得正欢，而尼禄像只渴望抚爱的小狗，又像一只凶猛的野兽，有那么一瞬间他分不清幻想和现实，两者重合在一起把他送上了高潮，乳汁和淫水受刺激，也跟着挤出来，他夹着手失声。

04  
但丁曾经想起一些事。他知道尼禄的青春期，也知道尼禄想着他自慰，但他没有阻止，甚至选择了默许。  
尼禄拒绝了同龄女孩的情书和巧克力的时候，他默许。明明搬到了离他最远的房间，却依然向他索取晚安吻的时候，他默许。尼禄用那双眼睛看着他的时候，他默许。拿走他衣服，嗅闻着叫他的名字高潮时，他默许。尼禄拥抱他的力度快把他揉碎的时候，他默许。  
最后，但丁选择不给房门上锁。

05  
当但丁从高潮里回过神，尼禄已经上了他的床，和想象一样又不一样。

“…但丁，你流了好多水。”尼禄的嗓子发干，声音沙哑，“床单都打湿了。”他一边说着，挤着但丁的手去摸对方的下体，柔软的阴户濡湿着，收缩颤抖，露出里面泛红的嫩肉。年轻男孩手上有一些茧，恰到好处，只是轻轻揉弄、合拢手掌，但丁就喷出一些淫水来，湿得更厉害，阴道也阵阵痉挛。

“……尼禄？”被摸得抖了抖，但丁高潮后的身体敏感得不行，他强忍着呻吟，犹疑地叫了一声尼禄。  
“是我。”回答着，尼禄却好像觉得还不够，又补了一句：“但丁，是我。”然后变本加厉地把手插进濡湿的穴口里，掰着但丁的腿往两边打开，将身体嵌进去。

汹涌的情潮还来不及褪去，尼禄又激起了新的波浪，尽管手法生涩，还有些急切粗鲁，但丁依旧被揉得浑身发抖，尼禄甚至摸清了他的反应，时不时就用指腹去摩擦他的阴蒂，让他无法自制地浑身痉挛，两条腿把对方夹紧又松开，软着身体任人施为。

尼禄就这么把但丁弄到了高潮。他终于得以真正地、居高临下地看着但丁大张着腿高潮的样子。痴迷地看着但丁双眼失焦的模样，用手去挤压那正有乳汁溢出来的乳房，用指甲刮过乳尖，两指并拢从乳晕开始捏紧，像是要把一颗熟透的果子碾开，露出里面成熟到不知羞耻的果肉。

捞着但丁的腿，尼禄搔弄他的腿根，感受一阵阵颤抖，又俯下身去，依恋地蹭了蹭他，终于如愿以偿地亲到了嘴。涨潮的海水一下全都扑了上来，像一张没有缝隙的网，捂住尼禄的眼睛口鼻，他就要无法呼吸，心脏垂死挣扎地疯狂跳动出幸福。

尼禄伸手抚摸着但丁的小腹，似乎可以就这样感受到曾经孕育过他的子宫，他看着对方，那张脸，难堪又愧疚，想逃避却没有厌恶。他把额头抵上去，直直地注视着但丁的眼睛：“…我是吗？但丁…我是吗？我是你的孩子吗？”

那把高悬于顶那么多年的剑终于落了下来，贯穿头骨，把但丁刺了个浑身冰凉。他张了张嘴，如鲠在喉，可尼禄固执地看着他。但丁下意识伸手抚上尼禄的脸，目光似乎可以穿过漫漫长夜，回到那个雨夜。是他的……是他生下的。他无法否认：“……是。”

听见答案，尼禄的脸渐渐变红，仿佛刚才但丁不是在承认他们的关系，而是答应了他的表白或者交欢。他硬得要死。终于不用再憋屈地自慰，尼禄把阴茎放出来，涨红着一张脸把龟头抵在了但丁的穴口，柔软的阴唇贴上来。

但丁的慌张来迟了点，他试图挣脱尼禄的禁锢时为时已晚，只让对方把他压得更深。  
“不……！尼禄…哈啊……！我们不能……”尼禄在他阴蒂上摩来擦去，整根阴茎很快被淫液浸得泛起了水光。可任由但丁怎么哀求，尼禄始终充耳不闻，手上力气还变得更大，让人感觉骨头都要碎在他手里。  
他根本无法和尼禄的蛮力抗衡。借口。  
“……就当是我在强奸你吧。”尼禄闷声闷气地说了一句，“我已经这么做过无数次了…在想象里。”最后几个字小声到几乎听不清。性器找准了位置就这么插了进去。阴道一点点被撑开的时候，但丁痛苦又快乐地捂住了脸。

很久没有被货真价实的鸡巴操开过，但丁把尼禄吸得很紧，软乎乎的穴肉就算被撑开也不依不饶地缠上去，就像真的在被强奸一样，可怜兮兮地流水。

试着浅浅地拔出来又干进去，尼禄的喘息变重，他看着但丁，稍长的白色头发在床上铺开，触感应该柔软，他没有碰，而是掐住但丁的腰，慢慢抽插，也好俯身去吃对方的乳头，吞咽奶水之后，残余的部分和唾液混在一起，被他舔舐到耳根处。  
尼禄亲了亲但丁的耳朵，舌尖把耳廓舔湿，终于把双唇贴上去，低声说：“母亲…”

这个称呼让但丁蓦地把插着他的阴茎吸紧了，小腹也像高潮来临前那样抽动着，疼痛，甚至让他忍不住想掉眼泪：“不…不……”不要这么叫我。  
对但丁的拒绝置若罔闻，尼禄开始用力地操他，恨不得每一下都去顶弄那肉乎乎的宫口，手上抱着对方不愿意松手，换着插入的方向去刺激阴蒂，甚至再一次叫出了“母亲”，嗓音沙哑，生殖情欲高烧，直接让但丁再一次高潮，深处不停收紧，抽噎似的，逼得尼禄又插了几下之后射了进去。

微凉的精液注入，但丁根本无力阻止，强烈的高潮抽走了他的骨头，他两条腿都只能瘫在床上打颤。尼禄脸颊红扑扑的，也不知道是情欲问题还是终于想起来害羞了，还插在他体内就又贴上来蹭他，亲他的脸和嘴，现在看上去又只像一个需要被他摸摸头的小狗了。  
“妈妈…”尼禄又开口，“……但丁，我爱你。”  
小狗眼睛亮晶晶地看着他，但丁都没时间去心情复杂，不知道该替谁叹气，他伸手拍了拍尼禄的头：“知道了…我也是。”  
他怎么可能不爱他。

然后但丁就被尼禄按着操到了早上。

06  
夜还深。事务所浸泡在海水一样的寂静中。  
尼禄走出房间。他知道那扇门没有上锁。


	2. Chapter 2

“哈…啊……”

多少次了。记不清了。

桌上的披萨盒子摇晃着，掉在地上和乱七八糟的文件混作一处，没人管。上衣掀到胸口，但丁翘着屁股，腰的两侧被尼禄紧紧抓握，阴影覆盖了掐出来的指印。肩胛绷紧，不堪重负地颤抖。他的呼吸被切成细小的碎块，急促短暂。汗水滴在手边，但丁的身体被操得前倾，又被尼禄拽着。尼禄的左手在他髋骨处摩擦，扣弄让阴户受到额外的挤压感，小穴深处猛地收紧，阴茎被吸得更深，身后的喘息变得难耐又沉重。

“呜……”但丁被顶得浑身发软，如果桌面足够宽，尼禄可能把他整个人都抱上去操，他跪在上面，两腿打开，方便尼禄插他，胸也会被按在手下揉捏。

让人拖着，但丁的屁股也被尼禄提得更高，拉出一道短暂的水痕，一时分不清主动迎合还是任人摆弄。小穴湿得不行，不断吞吐着勃发的阴茎，让它戴上一层淫水做的套子。乳头红肿，抵在触感光滑的桌面上，冰凉的刺激很快消失，不痛不痒的摩擦让肉粒硬挺，奶水虽然在不知节制地往外流，但丁却只有隔靴搔痒的感觉，尤其在小穴被塞得满满当当的时候，对比让人更难受，他想要尼禄的手，或者牙齿。

抓住尼禄的手腕，这让抽插的速度变得慢了一些，但丁得以侧过身体看向对方：“尼禄……摸摸我的胸……”他的眼眶红的，尚未过去的哺乳期让他很容易在做爱的时候掉眼泪，敏感又湿润，皱着眉头，泪水被操得不断往下流，有时候尼禄甚至分不清但丁上面的水和下面的水到底哪个更多。

你已经长大了，必须得克服这种诱惑，但是他在引诱你，那就去他妈的克服。

“好…”  
龟头退到穴口处时，被不知饥饱的穴肉往里吸，尼禄咬牙闷哼一声，忍着射精的欲望乖乖拔了出来，然后帮但丁翻了身。桌面在他们胡来之前就已经清理过，上面现在除了但丁的乳汁和体温之外什么都没有。  
浪费。

仰面躺在桌上，但丁两条腿还有些打颤，微张的穴口不断翕动，淫靡的水液覆盖着一层过度使用的红，用带茧的手摸上去会让他感受异样的温度和酥麻，还有疼痛。尼禄把但丁的腿架在肩膀上，红着的脸和上下滑动的喉结里藏着想法。心跳得好快，快把骨头都撞破。但丁被尼禄毫不掩饰的目光注视着，又流出一点水来，深处痉挛，快要高潮却又缺乏实质性的刺激。

尼禄伸手摸上但丁的阴唇，鸡巴紧随其后，触感轻微的肿，被他操狠了。但丁发出一声惊呼，身体反射性地弓起，尼禄压在他胸部上的手稍微用了点力气，乳汁又挤出来，被阴茎贯穿的时候他只能认命高潮，阴道夹紧了还在不断吮吸，让尼禄就这么交代在里面。

这没什么好生气的。尼禄捞着但丁两条腿，俯下身咬他的乳头的时候在心里念叨着，半勃的阴茎慢慢变硬。舌尖扫过乳尖，在乳晕上转过一圈，又和牙齿嘴唇配合，把乳头夹在中间，但丁尖叫着被吸出奶水，尼禄迎合他小穴收缩的频率开始抽插，牙齿剐蹭过乳晕，像需要磨牙的幼童般碾磨濡湿又甜蜜的肉粒。

吞咽之后，嘴里残留着乳汁的味道，尼禄和但丁接吻，舌头缠在一起。


	3. Chapter 3

但丁从未连风衣都穿得如此规矩严实。尼禄两手放在腿上，脊背挺直了，掌心汗湿心跳加速，眼神不断在但丁身上游移。眼角、发梢、嘴角、领口，再从暴露的手指骨节回到蓝色的眼中。他等待着，双手渐渐握紧，无法抑制的热量把他催得口干舌燥，咽下的唾液却被无形的火舌舔舐。

他俯视着你。窗帘拉得密不透光，屋内光线晦暗，分不清黄昏还是白昼。那双手被束缚在半指手套里，握起枪时有一种难以难说的美丽，也曾撸动过你的阴茎。他的眼睛挖掘你，唇角勾着若隐若现的笑意。终于，他慢慢弯下腰，靠近你、靠近你，把自己塞进你的视线你的呼吸。你坐的位置旁边，他的手按下去，下陷的是你的心。  
他再不吻你，你就要窒息。

在双唇相接之前，但丁故意放慢速度，尼禄忍不住凑上去却只能堪堪停住。只是一个指节的距离，他们像某种迷人的野兽，想靠近彼此又止步，若即若离，不断试探对方的反应，确认气味。呼吸交织在一起，不断制造出情欲。

看尼禄一副被迷得神魂颠倒的样子，但丁喉咙里揉出一声愉悦的笑，不再逗他。伸手去勾尼禄的后颈，把他压向自己，但丁咬着唇肉让他张开嘴，再贴上去几次吮吻。柔软灵活的舌头从一边嘴角舔到另一边，手从肩颈连接处往下滑，但丁抚过尼禄绷起的手臂，指尖塞进他烫热的掌心，轻轻抓挠，然后在他想抓住自己、把亲吻加深的时候抽身而出。

但丁又站直了身体，温度还留在尼禄嘴上。他只能认命地睁开眼睛，再仰头看向他，那双手伸到领口，他吞咽体内烈烈窜起的火。风衣被解开，尼禄的目光从但丁的脖颈滑到被蕾丝花纹裹住三分之一的奶子，漂亮的腹肌，缠着髋骨和小腹往下包裹延伸的女士内裤，中间的开叉让饱满的花穴完全暴露在外。

想象一个但丁自己穿内衣的画面。繁复的的蕾丝在手下顺从展开，贴上柔软丰满的胸部时被撑起，不留缝隙，伸手向后摸索扣带时但丁会把胸挺起。看到内裤的款式时他可能也会犹豫，可不知道想到了什么，阴户开始湿润，内裤就这样穿过他的脚踝和小腿，贴住大腿往上滑，最终包裹住他的屁股。最后，他套上严实的风衣，如约来到尼禄的房间。

尼禄全身都僵硬，只能看着但丁凑得越来越近，就这么面对着他，手攀上他的肩膀，两条腿张开，缓慢又旖旎地坐在他腿上。甚至有点不太想得起自己是谁，尼禄两只手从但丁挺翘的屁股往上摸，被纤细柔韧的腰肢吸住，控制不住一直爱抚，再往下就沿着臀缝摸到已经潮湿的穴口。

阴茎把裤子撑出一个无法忽略的形状，尼禄喘着粗气和但丁亲嘴，终于如愿把舌头伸进但丁口腔里，他还记得但丁的反应，两条舌头纠缠一会儿，他伸长舌尖去勾敏感的上颌，略过牙龈。手上揉着的小穴禁不住开始痉挛，搞得他满手黏糊糊的淫水。

额头抵着额头，灼热的喘息打在彼此脸上，间或亲吻。但丁把腰撑起来，用手扶着尼禄的阴茎，对准穴口一点点把自己插满。掌下躯体的每一次战栗都很迷人，尼禄不断地亲但丁，揽着他的脖子，像情人一样抚摸他的耳朵，手从但丁的臀肉一路摸到大腿，上下摩挲揉捏，紧实的肉体被揉捏出色欲的形状。

谁也还没开始动。湿软的肉穴把整根鸡巴都含着，不时细微地收缩。但丁配合尼禄的亲吻仰起脖颈，尼禄抱着他，从他的侧脸吻到喉结，留下牙印才滑下去舔舐锁骨和胸部。手指隔着蕾丝找到乳头的位置，尼禄有些恶劣地把它按到陷进去，喷出一小股奶水才松开，然后两根指头又捏上去，借着蕾丝摩擦，让但丁深处开始不断吸他。

但丁左手抚摸着埋在他胸口吃奶的尼禄，右手则撑着对对方的腿开始摇晃腰臀，每一处受到的刺激都集中在阴道里，软肉谄媚地贴上肉棒，渴望更多的碾磨。尼禄的手从但丁的内裤边摸进去，整个手掌按着臀肉捏，甚至带着对方上下摆动腰肢，直接顶到了宫口，青筋攀在粗大的阴茎上，同样被淫水浸得湿淋淋。

他们拥抱彼此的方式激烈又温存。但丁亲吻迎合的模样看上去就像是渴望被射一肚子精液一样。他总能如愿以偿。  
当高潮过去，阴茎拔出来，但丁抚上自己还有些战栗小腹，精液正不断从他小穴里流出来，看红了一双眼睛。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 六一快乐【挨打


	4. Chapter 4

但丁下身赤裸着，躺在床上，膝盖曲起向两边打开。他脚下踩着一双黑色红底的高跟鞋，脚踝纤细紧绷，勾起施虐欲。柔软底衬的下摆被他捏在手里，遮不住淫水和精液从肉穴里流出来的景色，两条腿的内侧亮着靡靡水光。尼禄红着脸，在但丁的注视下伸手上去，揉了揉软乎乎的穴口，手很快就变得又湿又滑，耳边也传来几声喘息呻吟。

从腿根往上摸到腿弯，尼禄把但丁的两条腿并拢以架在肩上。鸡巴从腿缝里插了进去，龟头擦过后穴会阴，顶开阴户，阴唇颤抖着被分开，他却不再往深处操，而是直直穿了过去，把腿中间的小缝隙当成了另一个柔软的穴，但丁的淫液已经做好润滑，柔韧的腿部肌肉松懈又控制不住紧绷，像极了被插入时绞着阴茎的软肉。  
被顶开的两边肉瓣像嘴巴一样，含着不断操干而过的阴茎，阴蒂受到刺激让它们阵阵紧缩，想合在一起却不断被干开。

“……但丁，你喜欢这样吗？”  
“喜欢…尼禄……快、用力干我…嗯……！”  
彻底放开的但丁简直漂亮到不行，每一寸肌肤每一个反应都在迎合性爱，让人比以往更无法抵抗。得到鼓励的尼禄操得更起劲，把但丁撞得又开始不停掉眼泪，然后伸手去摸那湿漉漉的乳房，先前就已经有奶水漏在他手上，他掌心挤着乳头按下去揉捏出得更多。

但丁的乳头硬得像个裹着肉皮的小石子，让人忍不住去捏，手指捻着轻轻往外扯，乳汁挤出淫荡的细小弧线，最后回落在他身上。  
“啊啊……！！”尖叫着，但丁被弄到了高潮，软了的身体被死死地压着，肉瓣紧缩，湿润烂红地被大力又快速地操开。尼禄呼吸变得粗重，揉他的方式也变得毫无章法，比起取悦，更像是要确认自己确实正拥有他。

这到底是是怎么发生的，尼禄不太愿意回想。省略一些让他恨不得把头埋进地里的细节，原本待在盒子里的高跟鞋已经上了但丁的脚，然后隔着裤子踩上他的阴茎。鬼知道但丁怎么做到把力道掌握得那么好的，一边说自己隔着鞋底都被尼禄烫到，一边从顶端滑倒底部，把人踩得射了精。  
尽管最后但丁试图用口交来哄尼禄，但好像没什么作用，尼禄把他压在床上的时候，表情总让他感觉好像有什么东西崩塌了。

侧躺在床上，但丁只能用左手撑着身体，右腿被尼禄架在肩膀上，他湿极了，从他用脚“欺负”尼禄的时候就已经湿了，被这么用力地操，对方还不时抠弄他的阴蒂，小穴更是开始坏掉一样出水，结合处下面的一小片床单几乎已经饱和，乳房不需要被玩也在往外溢奶。高跟鞋挂在他脚尖，随着他被操的频率摇摇晃晃，落在尼禄身后。  
这回轮到但丁索吻了，因为尼禄看上去似乎还不太能接受刚才的事情。但丁叫得嗓子都有点哑，正好让他叫尼禄的时候会有一种别样的风情，还带点哺乳期尚未过去的溺爱，足够了，太足够了。快高潮的时候尼禄终于松弛下来，如同往常一样把但丁抱紧了，亲着嘴把精液射进高温的穴内。

尼禄把脸埋在但丁肩颈里。但丁，有时候我会觉得自己是个变态。声音闷闷的，还有点不那么高兴的意思。最初那阵被但丁接受承认的兴奋劲过去之后，他才后知后觉开始担心他们之间的血缘和“关系”。  
说到底还是这个原因。但丁让自己尽量不去想才跨过不久的心理障碍，把手移到尼禄后颈，像以前给他顺气一样，轻拍抚摸，然后叫他抬起头，温柔地吻他。到了这一步，谁也没有回头路了。尼禄，你想要我吗？但丁摩挲尼禄的眉头，对上他的视线，体内阴茎胀大一圈，把他撑到眼眶发红，闷哼出声。勾引他，和他一起掉进无底深渊。

尼禄的眼睛里再次涌起那股异常的迷恋。……我想。他回答。你什么都不用做我都会硬得要死，我快疯了，感觉看谁都像在看你，自慰的时候如果不想着你根本射不出来…他还想说点什么，却又不知道怎么表达。但丁又去亲尼禄，手从他的指缝里挤进去，腿更是夹紧了他的腰。那就做你想做的……你想怎么对我都可以，你可以把精液射在我身上任何地方。

到底是谁毁了谁。

下了床，但丁依旧穿着高跟鞋，一脚踩在椅子上，撑着墙弓起腰，向身后的尼禄翘起他自己掰开的屁股，精液从他小穴里流出来，大腿上和地上都是。  
“尼禄，插进来。”他催促。  
尼禄也没打算多等，阴茎找准了位置就直接捅进去，已经习惯了他形状和大小的阴道依然很紧，但比一开始顺从多了，从想把他挤出去到现在贴上来蠕动又流水。摸着但丁小腹上被顶出来的凸起，尼禄找回了属于更年幼的他的依恋，开始抽插。

多亏了脚上这双鞋，但丁感觉做爱变得比和恶魔打架还累，幸好尼禄一直抱着他，不然他可能会直接瘫在地上，像融化在披萨上的芝士。他肚子里精液太多，尼禄每次拔出来都会带出一些，可他太湿了，穴口也被干得红肿，根本不知道哪里更糟糕。

但丁怀疑自己是不是教了尼禄一些奇怪的东西，尼禄起初只是舔着他的肩膀和背脊，在上面留下牙印，但随着他被操到浑身发软，里面也把对方夹得快射的时候，那声贴在耳边的“母亲”就又来了，曾经被他调戏过的舌头像性交一样侵犯他的耳朵，水声好像在大脑里响起，紧接着就是一声又一声的“但丁”和“妈妈”，低沉沙哑，还有毫不掩饰的对他的欲望，爱和背德，扭曲又纯粹。但丁没想过报复来得如此迅速而猛烈，甚至连自己在尖叫还是求饶都忘了，强烈的高潮把他浑身激得发麻，缓过神来时，他整个人都软在了尼禄怀里。


	5. Don't be jealous of yourself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 眼前的但丁不是那个游刃有余的男人，而是溺爱又放荡的玛利亚。

「YOU CAN NOT LEAVE THIS ROOM UNLESS YOU HAVE 3P. 」

在尝试过所有手头能使出来的暴力方式之后，房间依旧毫发无伤。如果忽略途中两个尼禄无数次“差点”打到彼此，而且在停手后仍然剑拔弩张的话，此刻，尽管很怪异，但三个人坐在一张床上的画面还算和谐。

但丁的视线从尼禄转到Nero。更年少的那个留着稍长的头发，和几年前的尼禄无异，他们甚至有着一样的鬼手，可对待他的态度却大相径庭。暂时抛开这个不说，但丁又看了一眼门上那句让人无法忽略的话，就算是他也有些失语。  
床是足够大的，不知道是谁如此“贴心”。

“所以…”但丁一开口就吸引了另外两人的注意力，“打完了，你们有什么想法吗？”  
尼禄没有回答，只是直勾勾地看着但丁。  
“所以你只负责看，然后提这种没有意义的问题？”Nero当然注意到了尼禄看但丁的眼神，可他却不知道为什么自己浑身不爽，开口的时候也忍不住带了刺。  
“如果你们两个人都奈何不了它，那我上也没什么用。”但丁摊手，轻飘飘的一句话把Nero堵得无话可说。

还是没发表什么看法，尼禄凑上去，抚着但丁的脸，轻车熟路地亲了他一口。

“看起来我们没有别的选择？”但丁没有拒绝的意思，任由尼禄压上来，安慰似地拍了拍他的手臂。  
“你有，我没有。”他说，“你可以只选择我，但丁。”  
“如果我们出不去了呢？”尼禄藏不住心思的样子实在可爱，但丁笑着捧住他的脸，指尖碰到他有些发红的耳朵。  
“那就去他妈的。”

被晾在旁边的Nero一忍再忍才控制住自己，没把手伸向绯红女皇，但就是这么一会儿，但丁的衣服已经被尼禄撩了起来。明显被“照顾”得很好的胸部十分丰满，尼禄把手按上去，不需要用力，手指就陷进柔软的乳房里。  
Nero甚至没有时间去想“他”和但丁的关系怎么成了这样。

****，这家伙还没断奶吗？！Nero死死地盯着尼禄，恨不能把他从但丁的胸口扯下来，一双眼睛简直要烧起火。偏偏但丁一副极受用的样子，仿佛已经习惯被这么做了。乳头在嘴里被牙齿咬过舌头舔过，解脱时又湿又红，肿胀着，色得让人想挪开视线都无法，另一边的乳头虽然没有得到同等对待，却依旧被手牢牢掌握，从外侧轮廓开始，熟练地揉捏着，时不时挑逗敏感的肉粒。

就算心里再抗拒用下流的目光去打量，Nero还是禁不住开始想，但丁在挨操的时候，奶子会不会晃出淫靡的肉浪。

但丁的头发长长不少。低着头抚摸在他胸口吃奶的尼禄，像母亲在安抚幼兽。他垂着眼睛，不时发出轻轻的喘息。眼角和脸因为欲望开始泛红，白色的发丝垂在一旁，明明该遮住点什么东西的，却让他看上去更色情，似有若无半遮半掩。Nero开始后悔自己转移注意力的这个决定，他看着但丁眼睫颤抖，薄唇开合，湿润的羽毛撩拨他的心，无法释放的热量几乎要胀破胸膛。

彩绘玻璃破碎之后的画面。强烈的光线像迸裂的动脉血液般倾泻，燃烧的红跟着碎片一起落下。枪响之后，男人转过身，脸上溅射状的血迹像诡异的图腾。光洒在他身上，大剑贯穿他的身体，没有教皇和信徒的建筑物终于成了教堂。

眼前的但丁不是那个游刃有余的男人，而是溺爱又放荡的玛利亚。Nero咬牙，勃起的时候很诚实。如果没有尼禄的话，和但丁做爱也许不是什么坏事。下意识舔了舔干燥的嘴唇，他想把但丁的脸抬起来，面对他，最好也用同样的方式注视他。

想尽量避免注意自己和尼禄右臂的区别，Nero用了左手，顶着尼禄要杀人的目光摸上但丁的脸，在对方没有抗拒的情况下四目相对。尽管嫉妒带来的胜负欲让Nero没有犹豫就亲了上去，但也只是单纯的嘴唇接触，谁都不能指望更多了，包括他自己。

看着僵住的Nero，尼禄心里的酸味散了一点，可他不愿意放过嘲笑对方的机会：“HA,SUCH A PUSSY.”管他谁是谁，情敌就是情敌。和Nero只是想想不同，尼禄直接把两人分开，甚至刻意到不能再刻意地把Nero推得更远，然后去亲但丁。

但丁教过尼禄怎么做，他学得很快，给但丁带去的报复也强烈。舌头扫过一周唇肉，抵着牙关探入，把人吸得舌头发麻又放在一边，去勾敏感的腔内软肉，尼禄记得清楚，如果他这么做了，但丁的小穴就会开始收缩，失禁般往外吐水，把他绞得想射。

亲着嘴，尼禄把手往下伸，揪了一把但丁硬硬的乳头，擦着已经解开的裤子边缘伸进去。花穴像往常一样湿软，整只手挤着大腿根部，手指掰开阴唇插入穴口，掌心也压上去摩擦，每一处都是敏感点，阴蒂也阵阵酸麻。但丁扶着尼禄的肩膀，像溺水的人浮出水面，从快结束的亲吻里脱离，呻吟着弄了尼禄满手淫水。

趁机从身后揽住了但丁的身体，Nero把他往自己的方向拖，然后用满是挑衅的目光回敬尼禄不满的视线：“WE'LL SEE.”

两人各占了一边，但丁被扒了个精光，腿也呈M字被打开，尼禄不断摩挲着他的大腿内侧，摸到腿根却不再更进一步，而Nero那边已经快把他乳汁揉出来了，间接的刺激让肉穴空虚得只能不断流水，往常这个时候，他已经被尼禄插满，龟头会不断冲顶他的宫口，让他停不下来高潮。

已经被惯坏的身体根本无法承受这样的冷落，但丁想把腿合上，夹住尼禄的手来自慰，或者……他侧头和Nero亲吻，手却沿着尼禄的手臂往下探，擦着手腕上的骨节摸到掌心，勾着它落在自己的雌穴上，茧只是那么轻轻蹭过他的穴口，他就抖得没了力气。

虽然嘴上不愿意承认，但Nero却明白了尼禄痴迷的原因。但丁半靠着他，低沉的喘息就像在他脑海里响起，挤出奶水的胸部如同有魔力一般吸着他的手，欺负乳晕，把乳头也捻在两指中间，但丁会自己挺起胸，往他手里送。

Nero记得尼禄是怎么做的，整只手从下侧圈住乳房，收拢手掌，拉扯硬挺的奶头，稍微用点力就会有奶水流出，打湿他的手。

尼禄舔舐着但丁的耳廓，手指往湿漉漉的肉洞里插，一根挤进去就被吮吸，让他轻而易举地插进更多，抠挖软肉的同时换着角度去刺激阴蒂，但丁很喜欢这样，可以让他分走足够多的注意力，摸到他阴茎上的手就是个证明。

呼吸，胸膛起伏。尼禄嗅闻着但丁的侧颈，颈动脉传来隐秘的跳动，他用上牙齿，手指抽出，从小腹摸到胸部，淫水被涂抹在皮肤上，被揉掐出红痕的乳房泛起浅淡的水光。耳边是唇舌交缠的水声。迟早要想办法把那个臭小子揍一顿。尼禄瞪了一眼流连在但丁胸口的手，在但丁脖子上留下了牙印，吻痕与之相比都不深。

躺在床上，但丁一条腿被满脸通红的Nero抬起，之前就被淫液浸软的后穴容易让手指插进去，尼禄用手抚慰他饥渴的女穴，他则给自己润滑，回想之前被尼禄插的时候捅到他腰软的位置，把手指抵上去，前后一起咕啾冒水。

勃发的阴茎顶端抵在濡湿穴口，但丁撑着尼禄，跨在他上方，龟头像陷入沼泽一样被肉穴吃进去，直到整根没入。抚着小腹上被撑出来的凸起，但丁呻吟着，几乎就要高潮，可他只能忍着，弓起腰，手从腿根处向上滑，掰开臀瓣，向身后的Nero露出同样想渴望被填满的后穴。

“Nero，插进来…”  
话音还没落，但丁就被尼禄顶到失声，坚硬的鸡巴几乎要戳进他子宫里去，逼得他下意识夹紧了腿，甚至开始晃起腰。  
“我已经在里面了，但丁。”尼禄不快地出声。

但丁翘着屁股，腰被尼禄捏着，Nero把但丁的反应看得清清楚楚，那花穴是怎么吮吸肉棒的，在等他的空隙里都战栗不已。他硬得快炸了，脑子也晕晕乎乎，只能照着但丁的话去做，把勃起的阴茎抵上湿软的穴口，捏着两边的臀肉插进去。

肠肉和阴道都被塞满，但丁垂着眼睑，眼眶刺红，腰软得支不起来，两手撑在尼禄旁侧，内里控制不住阵阵收缩，汁水可怜兮兮地从结合处挤出来，又湿又黏。尼禄抚上但丁的后脑，在对方把手往下探的时候和Nero一起开始操他。

两人一上一下，哪怕再不爽，顾忌着但丁，也只能去适应。尼禄插进去的时候Nero拔出来，交替的刺激让但丁的呻吟变成了哭叫，他的花穴被撞得发肿，腰和屁股都被掐着，不时被用力地揉搓。趴在尼禄身上，但丁像个无力抵抗只能任由掠夺的雌兽，乖乖地让尼禄把舌头插进他嘴里，亲吻的时候他不再被顶得弹起来。

尼禄禁锢着但丁的上半身，Nero干他的时候又十分用力，这让他的奶子抵在了尼禄身上，狠狠地摩擦着，奶头又痒又涨，乳汁把两人紧贴的地方糊得湿唧唧。尼禄、Nero，不知道但丁究竟咬着谁的名字，他被操得满脸是泪，而这两人又都在插他，他的手从胸口胡乱摸到已经被干得充血艳红的肉唇，叫着尼禄、Nero，谁都好，他想要精液，射进他的后穴，他的子宫。

但丁的深处就像坏掉了一样痉挛着，迫近的高潮让他浑身都软了，尼禄和Nero把他抱起来，挤在中间，把鸡巴往最深处操，然后将精液全都射进了他体内。高潮让但丁失去了对身体的控制，他就像化掉的奶油一样瘫在尼禄身上。  
Nero小心翼翼在但丁肩头落下一个吻，温度很快就消失。

回到事务所的时候，只剩下但丁和尼禄两个人。


	6. Mirror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 尼禄还在生气。

尼禄还在生气。

射精过后半软的阴茎从阴道里滑出来，但丁跪趴在床上，高高翘着的屁股上满是掌印，两个穴都被干得又红又肿，精液和淫水混在一起，从合不上的小肉洞里涌出。但丁忘了他们到底做了多少次，他现在就连把腿撑直都难。中途被做到昏了头，分不清到底是失禁还是精液往外涌，他少有地求尼禄带他去浴室，哭得难堪又委屈，活像个丈夫离家时被人欺辱的妻子。

可尼禄还是抱着但丁不放，肉棒像是永远都不会软一样往他雌穴里插，说话的时候还埋在他身上。没关系，那就尿出来吧，不会有其他人知道。说着，还故意拔出来，在穴口处浅浅地戳刺，恨不得但丁真的就在自己面前出丑。  
最后但丁还是没能脱逃，只能被尼禄按着高潮。失禁终究是他的错觉，尼禄仿佛是怕他怀不了孕一样，一直在他体内射精，搞得每次抽出来的时候都会流出很多。

但丁知道尼禄生气的原因。可那是解决当时问题的唯一方式，更何况Nero完全就像是以前的尼禄。这么想着，也这么说了。他是无辜的，他不知道自己这句话会把尼禄的心情彻底毁了。  
还不等但丁说完，魔人化的尼禄就往他身上扑。他们曾经这么做过，没什么不好，而且的确有爽到，尽管魔人化之后的第一次插入，尼禄那活儿真的让但丁感觉自己快被撕成两半，但也只是一会儿，适应之后他放荡得都认不出自己。

出乎但丁的预料，在他身上摩擦的阴茎变成了两根。他以为还有挣扎的机会，就算裤子已经被扒了下来，他还是捏住了尼禄在他两个穴口试探的阴茎，据理力争——虽然只是告诉对方不可能，插不进去。尼禄皱着眉，第一次让但丁觉得看不出喜怒。可以插进去，你已经做到过一次了，但丁，而且做得很好。那副样子像极了他的父亲。  
反驳无效，但丁被尼禄按着干了个通透，每次挣扎着想逃跑都会被对方掐着腰拖回去，两根异于人类的阴茎把他顶得发昏。

尼禄不想这样，可他控制不了自己。他一直以来都感觉和但丁之间有距离，以前是真相，是“父亲”，后来则是他们的关系，当他终于一个个跨过之后，他没想到横在中间的居然会是自己。没有什么是比嫉妒自己更糟糕的事情了。所以他利用了但丁的愧疚和纵容。他想看他失控，看他哭到上气不接下气，看从未在他身上出现过的丑态，他要拥有比过去的自己更多的东西。

他喜欢和但丁做爱，手指和亲吻从脆弱的脖颈到脚踝，吮吸之后留下牙印，怀里的身体越来越热，乳房和子宫，乳汁和淫水，小腹阵阵收缩，阴道深处痉挛，手陷进脊背，眼泪到嘴边还咬着他的名字。  
是他的。从呻吟到战栗的指尖，全都是他一个人的。

但丁看着镜子里的尼禄，头发比之前长了些，他故意没有去打理，就为了让自己看上去更像以前的样子。可是……镜子，为什么是镜子？但丁还有些晕乎，一时想不明白，尼禄也不给他时间想，勃起的阴茎强硬地挤进了臀缝里，热度叫人发烧。

清洗过后，身体上的痕迹看着很明显。但丁浑身都是赤裸裸的吻痕，最严重的就是大腿内侧，从腿根到腿弯，红和紫覆盖了几乎整块皮肤，这么看上去，胸和腰上的掐痕几乎都可以忽略不计。太过了。他想移开视线，却被尼禄锋利的目光截住。  
“尼禄…？”  
尼禄一手搂着但丁的腰，一半为了防止他溜走，一半则是怕他腿软跌坐下去。另一只手抚过小腹往下摸，尼禄在但丁阻止他之间就揉上了还肿着的阴唇，手指插进去前后摩擦，阴蒂到穴口很快就恢复了湿滑的触感，淫液又开始黏黏糊糊地往下掉。

“看着镜子，但丁。”贴到但丁耳边讲话，尼禄故意把手指猛地插进去，对方只能呜咽着两腿一软，然后把更多的重量交给他，靠着他，无力遮掩自己不堪的模样，这让但丁握着他手臂的动作多了点欲迎还拒的意思，可那双眼睛还是紧紧地闭着，不愿睁开。  
“好吧……对不起，我忘了。”尼禄一副体贴的样子，说话的语气好像也有抱歉的意思，“请看着镜子，母亲。”他故意在母亲两个字上放慢了语速，像是怕但丁听不清似的，贴着已经开始泛红的耳朵，把舌头和声音都送进去。

被尼禄揉得浑身都发烫，但丁呻吟着晃起了腰，花穴又酸又麻，可还不等他就这么高潮，尼禄就把手抬了起来，沾满了汁水，直接摸上他的脸，在嘴唇上流连两圈之后挤进了口腔里，抵着牙关捏住舌头，逼他睁开眼睛。

“没那么难，对吧？”尼禄看着镜子里但丁闪烁的眼神，手指模拟性交的动作插着他的嘴巴，“现在不用我做什么你都会流水。”  
但丁下意识跟着尼禄说的话看向了自己的雌穴，因为没了手和阴茎的抚慰，正被吊在高潮的边缘，他能感受到自己的空虚，肉唇上肉眼不可见的抽动似乎都随着他的感觉印在了镜子里，被尼禄看得一清二楚。  
无法否认。但丁一直都明白自己对尼禄的……渴求，可是把这一切都摊开，像挖出内脏一样展示的时候，他真的不知道如何去应付。

“用手去摸摸看。”尼禄说，“你知道我是怎么做的。”说着，他把手从但丁嘴里抽了出来，转去扶着下巴，好确认对方一直看着镜面，然后动了动陷在但丁臀缝里的阴茎，不断怂恿。

这是不对的。但丁无声地说。不能这么做。可他受了蛊惑，尼禄的声音一遍遍在他脑海里响起，贴着他的胸膛和阴茎都好烫，灼热的吐息洒在耳朵和肩窝里，心跳声，是尼禄还是他，分不清。眼睛里浮上了痴迷和恍惚，但丁颤抖着抬起手，犹疑却不停顿地往自己身下去，在尼禄的注视里，把手整个贴上湿软的阴唇。

“插两根手指进去，但是不要着急去摸穴口。”尼禄的声音再次响起，但丁听话照做，身体开始打颤。  
“我会掐你的阴蒂，轻一点，它会让你爽到喷我满手的水。”  
“哈、啊……”呻吟拔高了，但丁浑身都发软，他看着自己湿漉漉的手从花穴上滑到身侧，又被尼禄扶了回去。  
“现在我会把手插进去，可你想要其他的。”把阴茎抽出，直直塞进但丁腿中间，尼禄刻意蹭着他的手，将才没入了一个指节的手指顶了进去。

压着但丁的肩膀让他把屁股翘起来，尼禄的手滑到他下颌处摩挲着，让他一直看着镜子，看着自己究竟是怎样的姿态：眼眶红透了，蓝色的眼睛湿润，眼睫随着每一次喘息颤抖，投下细碎的阴影，那只本该插在肉穴里的手滑了出来，扶着尼禄的龟头，想把它往身体里塞。  
尼禄抓着但丁的手弯，让他的胸部被迫更多地暴露在镜子里：“对…就是这样。你想要我干你，不是其他的什么人，你想要我。”死死地盯着但丁，尼禄的声音变得沙哑又低沉，“……只有我。”

用手把两边肉瓣掰开，但丁看着、感觉着尼禄是如何进入他的。龟头抵上他的穴口，饥渴不已的肉洞被撑开，阴道柔软湿黏，不断收紧，把正往里插的鸡巴吸得更深，剩下最后一截，尼禄抓紧了但丁的肩膀，一口气顶到了宫口，让那双微微弯曲的腿不停颤抖。

起初尼禄动得很慢，但都是整根拔出再整根没入，只把龟头的顶部留在里面，穴口像嘴一样吮吸的时候再插进去，但丁的手也暂时没有拿开，继续留在两旁，跟着阴唇被摩擦时的颤抖而颤抖。

直到但丁几乎站不住的时候，尼禄才把他压到了镜子上，抱着他的腰，让他的脸和双手都贴上了冰凉的镜面，操干也变快变重。被顶得只有脚尖能着地，但丁手上的汁水和脸上的眼泪一股脑糊在了镜子上，可他根本没有精力去在意这些，尼禄恨不得每次都去干他的宫口，甚至想把龟头都插进去，他的右腿开始无法抑制地抽动，像骨头都酥了一样摇摇晃晃。

得不到安慰的乳房肿胀着，但丁只能自己伸手去揉，他看着自己，模糊的镜面，艳红的奶尖在他有些粗鲁的挤弄下溢出奶水，如果尼禄愿意摸摸他的话，像之前一样，用力的揉他，吸他，再用力地提起乳尖，他的乳汁就会溅在镜子上，滑下去还会留下痕迹，可他现在只能靠自己来解痒。

尼禄没有给但丁机会，他抬起但丁的一条腿，让对方惊慌，下意识又把手扶上了镜面，承受高潮前的抽插。每往里面干一次，但丁的胸就会自己冒出奶水，随着晃动的乳肉被甩得滴滴答答。

真想让他怀孕。尼禄咬牙，又重重地往但丁体内最深处操了几下，在那带着哭腔的哀求里射了他满满一肚子。  
尼禄终于确认但丁嘴里只有他一个人的名字。

事后两人挤在浴缸里，尼禄一边给但丁抠洗他体内的精液，一边在他肩头亲吻，留下吻痕和牙印。  
“尼禄。”  
“嗯？”  
“你还在生气吗？”  
“生。”  
好吧。但丁拉开尼禄的手，转过身。水被晃出去一大片，打在地板上哗啦响。在尼禄嘴上亲了一口，见他不给反应，但丁又转了回去。  
结果，好吧，三秒都不到，尼禄就伸手过来把但丁抱住了。  
“尼禄……”  
“……还在生气！”


End file.
